Thank you!
by luverofthings
Summary: Where did Tara learn that? Was she messing around on Jax when he was inside?


Laying on his bare chest, Tara sighed contentedly. She had missed this so much. Just laying with Jax after a fantastic round of love making.

She's actually surprised he waited until that afternoon to take her. She thought for sure he would have taken her upstairs to his room at the clubhouse. Have Opie or someone watch the kids well he fucked her senseless. Truth be told she was so wound tight she would have been up for him ripping her jeans and panties down, pushing his own jeans and boxers down just enough to free himself, pushing her up against the door chest first, and taking her from behind fast, hot and hard. His new shorter haircut made her even hotter for him.

But of course they had to attend Church first. So she had time to get the kids settled in for a nap, and try to content herself with household things until he returned where he belonged. With her, their children, in their home.

And getting herself more and more worked up about the thought of him finally burying himself inside of her. The hard expanse of his muscled chest and abdomen pressed close and tight to her own fuller, heavier breasts and fuller abdomen. His scruffy cheeks and chin scratching deliciously against her bare frenzied skin.

It didn't take long for either of them to explode when he finally did get home. Throwing her over his shoulder possessively, his large hand slapping her perfect ass for affect. She practically ripped his hoodie, kutte and t-shirt off of him, exposing the gorgeous expanse of his chest. This was the first time she got a good glimpse of scars from the attempt on his life inside. She would look those over later. Much later. Right now she needed a good fuck.

After her second orgasm and his mind-numbing nut, they both lay sated, for the moment at least.

"God I missed you," she spoke up, her hand wandering back down to stroke his softening cock.

Gasping in pleasure, "you talking to me or my cock?" he looked at her quirking an eyebrow, a slow smirk crossing his face.

"Hm…." She contemplated, stroking him a bit harder, "I'm not sure," she snuck her leg over his straddling him pushing herself further down until she was able to take his already stiff as a board cock in her hand, laying a kiss to the bright red head.

He grunted in response, one of his hands fisted in her thick hair. Fuck he missed her. Most people wouldn't believe it but his girl, his old lady, was a fucking hell-cat in bed.

"You ARE much better at THIS," she emphasized the words with nice long flat tongued licks from the base of his sac to the tip of his cock, "then Randy is," she hummed before taking him into her mouth completely, the gag reflex she had been working on coming in very handy right now. He was so thick it had been something she wanted to be able to do for him. Take him down to her throat without choking on him. She was proud of herself, she took him completely, her nose touching his pubic bone and she was even able to stick her tongue out and like the top of his balls with him in her mouth.

"Fuckin' shit, babe!" He gasped, then what she said struck him. He pulled gently on her hair, "Who the fuck's Randy?" he growled when she looked up at him from around his cock. He swore her eyes were twinkling in amusement.

Call the kettle fucking black if you wanted too but there was nothing even remotely funny about his old lady being with another man well he was on the inside. Prison clause or not. She was the mother of his fucking children, for fuck's sake! The thought of another man putting his hands on her, giving her any sort of pleasure, while she was carrying HIS child or even after she had just given birth to HIS child, nearly drove him to think murderous thoughts.

As his thoughts wandered, she still sucked his cock. Like it was a fucking Popsicle. Her head bobbing up and down, applying the right amount of suction as she came up, sucking greedily on the headily before she dove back down. Jesus she HAD gotten better at this. But how? And who the fuck was Randy? Some dead mother-fucker he knew, already, but he wanted to know: where she met him? How long had this been going on? Did his mother know? Did Opie know? Had this fucking man held his child before he had gotten a chance to? Did he play with Abel? How in the fuck could she let another man have her in that way?

Fuck! He couldn't blame her really. He had fucked around on her. More than she even knew. Twice while she was carrying his son.

"Babe, as fucked up as this sounds, please stop sucking my cock and look at me," he pleaded, gently pulling her up by her arms.

If this guy made her happy, he wanted to know. He only wanted her to be happy. If he made her happy he would let her go with him.

He knew he didn't deserve her. Knew that her marrying him was a pipe dream.

She looked into his sad blue eyes when she came up next to him, she cupped his face, "oh Jackson….." kissing his softly.

Accepting the gentle kisses, "Does he make you happy?"

Tara couldn't help but snort in reply, "Only about once every three days now. He's not as good as he used to be. He only comes to life when I flip a switch and just lays there useless the rest of the time," she rolled to the side of the bed, leaned over until she found her secret stash box, flipped it open pulled out Randy, and presented him to Jax.

Jax couldn't help but bust out laughing himself. Tara held him out until Jax took him. The long purple rubber and plastic vibrator designed to look like a dick, stared back at him. "Now I feel really fucking stupid," he said as he still held the vibrator in his hand.

Moving to straddle him again, she took Randy out of Jax hand, "Sorry Randy," flipped it over to the base, twisted it until it came apart and took the batteries out, "my man is home now and he really know how to get the job done."

Jax grinned and laughed as he watched her comical display and she tossed Randy into the garbage, "Goddamn right he does!" as he lifted her up briefly and settled her so that she encompassed him as perfectly as she always did, "I've gotta say babe, I thought you wanted me to go back in already. Almost had me wanting to kill a mother-fucker. But I'd let him live if he made you happy," he promised as she rotated her hips over him, her heavy breasts mere inches from his face.

"YOU make me happy, Jackson," she promised him. She cupped his face and kissed him gently, "I love you," she kissed him again, "Haven't you figured that out after all the times you've tried to push me away? After the last 70 Sunday's in a row of me driving all the way to Stockton sick, heavy, swollen, barely able to walk, with two children under the age of 3 in tow, prison guards, and creepy inmates looking at me probably jerking off to the size of my boobs… I'm here Jax. I'm yours," she kissed him again.

His eyes twinkled with tears, "I love you babe. So much. I don't deserve you, I know I don't but I'm glad you're mine."

"Randy did help to teach me the deep throat thing," she giggled, after a few moments, and she began rotating her hips on him again.

"THANK YOU RANDY!" Jax exclaimed laughing when she clamped her hand over his mouth for yelling, "Thanks for stepping in well I was away, but I got this shit now buddy!" he flipped her over hitching her knees up his arms higher and began a deeper more forceful thrust.


End file.
